<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endings and Beginings by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213902">Endings and Beginings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Interspecies, M/M, Points of View, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Helena Aenea</p><p>hmmm. stupid title (ideas?)<br/>so yeah. It's um very flip in parts, this is because I am a very sarcastic person, please don't take offence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Elrond Peredhel/Gimli (Son of Glóin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endings and Beginings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: not mine. wish he was though (drool)<br/>Feedback: yup yup. constructive critism welcomed but not abuse.<br/>Story Notes: The pov should be obvious. so I'm not telling you who it is. (isn't on the character list either.)<br/>It's kinda OOC, but then I don't know many ppl who present the same face to the world that they do to themselves.<br/>Also, I'm not gonna tell you who the He refers to. so you have to work that out (ooooh, hard.). If anyone _can't_ work it out email me.<br/>oh yeah, I read the book-of-the-film which gives an age to him, but I can't find any reference to it in the book. so um maybe you can just assume that I didn't know that before I wrote it :) The muse made me honest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah, flipping great. <br/>Babysitting... he wanted me to BABYSIT his thousand year old daughter. So yeah, knowing Aragorn and everything, no doubt he'd live for many years yet... and that git expected me to SIT HERE WATCHING HER for Varda knows how many years.</p><p>I though he would have known by then how much <span class="u">that</span> would hurt... after all he spent a sizable amount of the last 3000 years whining about Him.</p><p>So he just <span class="u">adores</span> his daughter's choice doesn't he... because he know that Aragorn could turn out like Him... then again, he could turn out like Elros, not that I knew him, that was just a little before my time that was...</p><p>Anyways, it I'm going to write this, I should start at the beginning... So yeah there was Illuvatur and he made the Valar and then...</p><p>OK, not that much of the beginning. <br/>But where to start, always where to start.</p><p>Hmmm... that'll do.</p><p>For those who don't know elves are not exactly monogamous (if you lived for 10000 years would you be monogamous) but they tend to fall in Love just once in their lives... which means more to us than to humans... what with the living for ever thing. Which is why She is going to die, because to live without your love is torture.</p><p>3000 years ago Elrond almost went back on his decision to be elven... he would have given his life for Him, be He betrayed him first... I can not imagine how much That hurts... I know what is to live apart from my Love... but not that sort of pain... It was I who held him after that... for 3000 years off and on, pretty much whenever we met (not often, given that I live in Mirkwood and he in Imladris but there you go...) it was just this thing right, nothing special.</p><p>Like hell... I'm me... life never goes that well for me.</p><p>So yeah, the whole getting the Ring to Mordor thing, that was one long bundle of laughs (not). But I met Gimli... and I fell in Love with him just about as soon as I discovered that I didn't hate him (Moria to be precise... lots of saving each other's assess) and some hobbits, oh and Aragorn-son-or-Arathorn-give-me-respect-or-die. Fuck off mate, I know you're ancestors, and till you prove yourself to be worthy there is no <span class="u">way</span> that I'm even going to like you... give <span class="u">me</span> orders indeed, huh who put him in charge. Unwashed little git.</p><p>Meeting Galadriel again was oh so very fun... she doesn't like me (hey hey it wasn't <span class="u">my</span> fault that your daughter buggered off... it was probably Elrond's, but she shouldn't have married him in the first place...).</p><p>Well, you probably know the whole story there (go read the hobbits book, he does better prose than me, don't look at me like that, this isn't even my first language, just I don't think that anyone is going to be able to read Elvish in a hundred years time...) so we landed up in Gondor and he takes Arwen as his wife (great.... Well, she wanted it I guess I have no idea why... I spent nearly a year with that man and he's just majorly annoying... and he NEVER washes his hair. Yuck...)</p><p>Right, so Elrond had obviously come to see his daughter get married (I see major fun for him when he has to explain to his wife why she's still here... perhaps he'll just leave her to her mother...).</p><p>This made life just that tad more complicated...</p><p>So I spent most of the feast talking to Gimli, and trying to avoid Galadriel... 'cos as I said she isn't my favourite person... well she hated me <span class="u">first</span> oh well, and she was talking to Elrond (good thing, bad thing? Well, it left me time to talk to Gimli)</p><p>Discovered something though... this castle as no wine, at least no <span class="u">nice</span> wine... infact nothing to drink which is so much fun... I was contemplating throwing Aragorn in the river tonight... might clean his hair a bit.</p><p>I got bored and left. Gimli followed me and we went to find somewhere quiet to talk. Somewhere quiet turned out to be the bed in my room, we were talking well into the night about life the universe and everything. Sometime around midnight Elrond came up to find me (typically this was when I was busy snogging Gimli... oh well.), he knocked quietly and when I opened the door he literally fell into my arms. I held him then, as I had held him before, and as I held him I realised that I Loved him... which wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>So Gimli decided that the best thing he could do was leave... I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. I gestured to them both to sit and shut, and locked the door. Now we Talk. Elrond wasn't surprised when I told him that I'd spent 3000 years falling in Love with him, Gimli was more than shocked... eventually the two of them managed to agree that sharing was a Good Thing.</p><p>One major problem here though, Gimli is a dwarf... he should die. Elrond promised to ask Galadriel and Mithrandir to plead our case before the Valar, that he should come with us across the sea.</p><p>We spent far too few nights together in Minas Arnor before Elrond had to leave, and before he did he made me promise to look after Arwen, to remain here until she left.</p><p>Yeah, 150 years of babysitting a woman who is pretty much the same age as me...</p><p>Turned out that it was probably a Good Idea though.</p><p>After all, Aragorn may not be Him, but he is a man... Most men would be happy to have a young (looking), beautiful, loving wife when they are themselves well over 100, but no... he was ever jealous that a woman of 3000 years could look younger than he did. He grew jealous that I spent more time with her than he did, though it was he that was pushing her away (and would I ever? I mean, she's Female.) She Loved him 'till the day he died... she was elvish, it is our nature, to love to death and beyond, even if hurt, betrayed or ignored.</p><p>She Loved him, and she loved their children, though they looked older than she by the time they were 25. But she never grew to love Minas Tirith... on the rare occasions that the King went North to Arnor we rejoiced that we could finally see the world again... elves are not meant to live hidden in men's fortresses of stone. And often she cam to see us in Itillien, and I spent more time that I would have liked in the city.</p><p>Gimli and I saw much of the world, but we spent most of Aragorn's last years with Arwen... she couldn't bear it that he no longer seamed to love her, felt as betrayed as Elrond ever did, with as much if not more justification... at least He was not entirely responsible for His actions...</p><p>One by one the other members of the Fellowship left MiddleEarth, one way or the other...</p><p>It was many years before Aragorn (who lived as long as many and more than most of his line) died, and when he did Arwen came to me in tears, cried for what seemed like days and then left for Lorien to die...</p><p>And we left MiddleEarth, by the grace of the Valar Gimli crossed to the utmost West with me.</p><p>Seeing Elrond for the first time in so many years was perhaps the happiest moment in 3000 years of my life. I threw myself at him, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off...</p><p>Well I would have... had to spend time greeting people I've known (many I haven't seen for thousands of years)...not all of whom I like... Nice to see Frodo and Sam again though, they seem to be happy. Well, I'm happy, there's no <span class="u">men</span> here (humans I mean) they can be soooo annoying at times. And of course I finally have both the people that I love here with me.</p><p>Finally I am happy... I am here with those I love and I will remain here with them until the end of the world.</p><p>So there we are then... the story of the last years of my life. If anyone is interested that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>